Wind Whisper
by iloveu2121
Summary: A horse under the name of Wind Whisper finds herself in quite a predicament when she finds herself ripped away from her beloved tribe, friends, and lover! Disclaimer: I do not own Spirit
1. Chapter 1

"Wind Whisper!" my human, Sun Eagle, laughed, trying to find me in the woods. "Come out sill ole girl." I neighed back at him tossing my head at him. I emerged from behind the tree. Sun Eagle ran up to me and hugged my neck. I nickered at him.

"We must head back, girl." He mounted me. I gave that my cue to started running back. He grabbed chunks of my wind blue mane. I looked back at him as we charged through the forest. We arrived at the hill before the valley is created, where our village lies.

Sun Eagle dismounted and started the trudge down the steep cliff into the grassy basin. I followed him carefully down the tight trail. We reached the bottom safely and he walked back to him human friends.

"Wind, where have you been? What on Earth were you and Sun Eagle doing above the valley walls?" asked the eldest mare, Horizon. She had a Chesnutt body with yellow hooves and her mane and tail were yellow and chestnut.

"We were playing in the forest. It's not my fault, that's where Sun Eagle wanted to go." I argued and turned my back from her.

"You have a say in what goes on." She interjected. I ignored her, Horizon had the best advice at times but she could get annoying. I walked silently over to both my friends and my mate, Strong Night. I nuzzled his neck and he returned the favor.

"You have been gone for quite a long time." He pretend lectured. He was all black and his mane and tail were black with a few strands of orange that matched his eyes. The others laughed with us, three mares and a stallion. The mares' names were Little Flower, Waiting Moon, and Meadow Dancer. The stallion's name was Two Rivers.

Little Flower had a light pink body with spots of sunshine yellow. Her mane and tail were the sunshine yellow as well. Waiting Moon was all white and her mane and tail had a few traces of sparkles. Meadow Dancer was a dun with a forest green stripe down her back and light zebra stripes on one of her back legs, her hair was the same forest green. Two Rivers looked a little like me but he was paint. His body was white (like mine) but he had splotches of ice blue. His mane and tale were ice blue with a few segments of dark blue.

"Wind! Wind Whisper!" called Sun Eagle. I franticly looked around because he heard I was in need.

"Waiting Moon! Meadow Dancer! Two Rivers! Strong Night!" called the other humans. We looked at each other in confusion on why they needed all of us. Strong Night quickly reared and galloped towards his human. We all did the same as we dashed around the village. I got a slight glimpse of Sun Eagle as I ran past a teepee.

"Wind Whisper!" he called to me again. It was hard to hear because all of the other humans were calling to their horses too. I ran over to him with a new found speed. He mounted me right as I pulled up to him.

"The army, sweet girl, it's the army." He said calmly in my ear. This got me enraged; they won't get away with it this time. I reared up onto my back legs and punched the air with great force. I came down and sprinted to where Sun Eagle was telling me. I climbed a slight hill. From the top I could see the men from the army. There were about 20 or more in a weird formation. I neighed loudly into the sky to alert my fellow horses.

Strong Night ran up beside me with his rider, Solid Oak. We both looked at the soldiers riding nearer and nearer to us as our riders talked.

"What do we do?" asked Solid Oak. He sounded really nervous; this was all of our first battles. We haven't had a battle like this in about 10 months and we weren't old enough then. Our jobs during the last battle we to take all of the woman and children into the forest above the valley.

"We need the others." Sun Eagle said as calmly as he could. I could still hear a twinge of tenseness in his voice. Many others of the tribe's horses approached us. Chief Walking Stick cantered up to us on his horse, Brave Boar. A bay stallion with candy-apple red socks, mane, tail, and muzzle.

"We shall fight strong for our tribe. We shall win the battle today." Chief Walking Stick said to the group of about 30 horses standing on the hill. "We out number them, but they have great weapons. We did not have time to paint our horses or ourselves before we fight but the sun shines greatness down upon us."

"Fight for our people," Brave Boar encouraged us. "Listen to what the chief has to say, he is very wise." All the horses nodded back at them. In the corner of my eye I could see the packers make their way towards the wall, Little Flower was amongst them carrying a teepee and supplies by sled.

"I have a plan." Sun Eagle said, he was always one to come up with plans. "We all run back like we are scared, about half of us take off to the sides, and once they charge at us, we charge back. The front runners will hold them back but once I let out a war cry you guys come in from the sides." Walking Stick and Strong Boar nodded with agreement.

Our war party galloped back down the hill, everyone was yelling and screaming. The army came running at us and Sun Eagle turned me around. I ran straight at what I interpreted the chief of the army.

"Look it's my little pony, what is she going to do? Blast me with the power of friendship." His chestnut stallion laughed at me. I was furious and Sun Eagle could feel it, he tensed up and gripped my mane in one hand and his Tomahawk in the other. I reared and kicked the horse right in the face. I let out a quick laugh, Sun Eagle quickly let out the loudest war cry I had ever heard (not that I had heard any.) About 15 more men appeared out from nowhere and charged right at them.

The chestnut was so shocked that we actually had the knowledge to make a strategy that he didn't even see me when I head-butted him to the ground. The army chief landed on his butt, steaming. Right as I reared up to crush him, Strong Night came and trampled right over both the army chief and the chestnut horse.


	2. Chapter 2

Our entire tribe had packed up and left on the other horses while we were in battle. There were only a few broken shards of pottery and a half whittled horse totem left.

"We have won our first battle thanks to the bravery of Sun Eagle and Wind Whisper. They took down the army's leader as well as his horse." Said Chief Walking Stick looking proudly upon the both of us. I could feel Sun Eagle thrusting his Tomahawk into the air. I looked down in thought of killing the duo. I didn't really like killing things, but for the tribe… I would do almost anything.

"Now that we have won our battle we need to bathe our horses, as well as our selves." Chief announced with a smirk. "We must also find the rest of our tribe. I see they found refuge in our forest." Brave Boar led our group into the woods where a small river lied.

Sun Eagle patted my neck as he led me slowly into the river to wash my white pelt. He started to bathe me and I realized my white coat was covered in bloodstains by my wounds but by the things I had harmed as well. I stared closely as Sun Eagle washed away the red from my body, revealing the white.

"I know, Wind, it is quite amazing how dirty we got from our battle." Sun Eagle said to me, rubbing my neck. I swayed with comfort his hand brought me and he laughed. He patted me telling me that he needed to bathe as well and I trotted to the other side of the river where Strong Night was standing.

"I'm proud of you," he nickered to me, nuzzling my neck softly. "I know it isn't easy for you."

I placed my head on his back and stood there for a while. I moved my head to meet his love filled gaze. I suddenly realized that mating season was coming to a start soon. My heart sank at the thought of Strong Night finding someone better than me to bear his child. A horse with the grace of Waiting Moon or the sweetness of Little Flower. He may love me, but I was no Waiting Moon or Little Flower. A loud noise interrupted my thoughts.

"You didn't think you were going to win that easy, did you?" called someone in the forest. Ten soldiers from the army emerged from the trees surrounding the river. We easily out numbered them but we were all caught off guard.

"Oh dear. Poor little Kateri tribe." Mocked one of the soldiers. I could see another one point a gun around. He started to really aim it at Sun Eagle. I couldn't watch my only human get killed while I was around. I reared up and galloped over to the man on the horse. I tried to kick him off of his horse but something was holding me back. I neighed loudly for help. Everyone noticed me then, Strong Night started to run over to me but another man pointed a gun at him.

"If no one moves, no one gets hurt. We are taking this fine mare with us and no one will follow. If they do, they get shot." One of them yelled to everyone. The man stroked my head. I bit his hand quickly; no one outside of my tribe touches me like that.

"Ugh!" he yelled in pain. "Secure her!" I had more ropes thrown on me.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled another man. All the horses started to move forward but I resisted. I looked back to see Sun Eagle, he looked back at me and I knew he had a plan. Strong Night looked at me with pain and with that look I knew he really loved me. The soldiers struck my back and I slowly moved forward.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked for days with no breaks but just as I thought I couldn't go any farther, we neared a big wooden thing. It was as tall as the tallest tree and as wide as the widest river. There were many men standing on the top watching over the surrounding men. They all looked at us and opened the big opening in the front.

We walked in and all the horses there were brown, bay, or black. I could feel everyone staring at me, either because I was white or because my mane and tail was blue. Some of the stallions whinnied at me to get my attention, oh yeah it was almost mating season… great.

"Here is where you will stay until later." A human took me to something that was like a person house but had a large opening along the top. The opening went down to about my shoulders, so I could see out but not get out. I refused to go in there, there were no other horses and it was kind of scary, being in that enclosed area.

"Come on!" he snapped, slapping my flank. I shot forward away from the man but into the building. He slammed the wooden board to keep me from leaving. I snorted, starting to get frustrated. I stuck my head out of the gap in the wall; this place scared me more and more as I watched.

There were horses getting their manes and tails cut off. Some horses were getting burned with the letters, U and S. Rows and rows of horses marched in sync past me as I watched. A few looked at me with awe, all were stallions. I also watched to see if they would open those big wooden things we entered in that opened and closed. They never did open.

"C'mon, girl." Called a different man. I looked at him as he opened the door, once again, I refused to go anywhere. I backed up into the wall but the man kept pursuing me. I shook my head in anger when he took out a rope. That was the last straw, I charged. He fell to the floor as I passed him. I galloped around, a whole bunch of men decided that they could catch me, I sure didn't think so.

They circled around me, leaving me nowhere to go. I reared and punched the air as the men tried throwing ropes on me. I stormed past two men trying to catch me. I heard a loud boom and I stopped. The men then caught me, I shook my head to try to get them off but it did no good.

"Are we having problems with the hostiles' horse?" said a strong looking man sitting on the back of a sturdy dark bay stallion. The dark bay stallion looked at me like every other stallion did here, with lust.

"No, of coarse not! She just got out but we caught her." A man holding a rope announced to the man on horseback.

"We have quite a rebel." Whispered the stallion to me.

"I have a mate!" I responded quickly. I questioned my words after they came out. What is going to happen to Strong Night? Is he going to find someone else? But he looked at me with love, not lust like these horses. I shook away the thought and returned back to the bay.

"Who might that be? Another hostile horse?" he laughed.

"Yes and he is ten times the stallion you could ever be!" I spit at him, bearing my teeth.

"I see that this horse is getting feisty." Said the man on top of him. "It is time. Take her to the corral."


	4. Chapter 4

I had gotten every man off of my back but this man was different. Every move I tried, he had sat. I bucked, reared, rolled, bumped, everything; there was nothing. I was done; I couldn't take the pain of the little things on his feet he used on my stomach or the hard stick he used on my flank. I stopped resisting, I just stood there. That man had broken me.

We both panted with exhaustion. My legs were spread out more than shoulder width and I hung my head. I was disgusted in myself, I was a warhorse. Warhorses are supposed to be stronger than this. I should be able to buck off any thing, even this man.

"Move along, mare!" he hit my stomach with those shiny things. I dragged my feet forward without refusal for once. The man upon my bake made a long speech to the men around the round pen. He pulled to the left with the thick rope-like thing in my mouth, leading towards the place where he got on.

"Take her back to the stables for the night! We will brand her in the morning!" the man ordered the other soldiers. They took the heavy brown thing off my back that humans sat on instead of a blanket. They also took the rope out of my mouth but put another on around my face and led me with **another **rope. They sure used a lot of rope. They took me back to the same room and I walked in without a struggle.

"There you go. Some day we might put you with the others, maybe tomorrow after you are branded." He said to me kindly. He seemed kind but I was not going to let my guard down around these people. The man closed the board, leaving me alone in that dark room.

I looked at my pelt and my white coat had been turned a faint brown. Sun Eagle would have washed me but these men left me like this. That is probably why none of their horses are white, or why all of them or brown. My thoughts drifted to the black stallion. He was pretty handsome but his personality is horrendous. He also doubted that I had a mate. Strong Night!

I hope he hasn't forgotten about me. He loved me (I think) but mating season…

I couldn't think about it any more, I gently let my head sink. The sky started to turn orange and pink. I looked back out as the stars started to appear and I thought about my tribe.

I thought of Sun Eagle. I thought of Strong Night. I thought of my friends. I thought of Chief Walking Stick. I thought of the horses that I didn't talk to all that much. I even thought of Horizon. I wondered if they coped with me being gone. I wondered if they thought about me. I wondered if they missed me.


	5. Chapter 5

I was woken up by a loud, musical sound. All of the men there were lined up in many rows. Some man was giving announcements when I heard him say something.

"Warriors from the Kateri tribe are coming up fast." He said looking at the man in charge, the one who broke me.

"How many?" The man in charge asked, starting to pace.

"10 to 12" he said. They did care about me! I wanted to ask about something but I knew they wouldn't understand.

"Send out 20 men, they don't have their prize warhorse with them. They won't be as strong. Right after these announcements take the horse over to me." the man in charge said and then immediately left.

The other man started back up with other announcements. None mattered to me so I turned back around and paced around. After a few minutes a tall man came and got me. He tied the rope on my 'halter' (the rope around my face.)

He walked my to a square, wooden, human house. The man who broke me came out of the wooden slab called a door. I finally got to see him clearly. His mane was brown and long for a human. His lip was also really hairy. His pelt was blue with pieces of gold on his chest.

He looked me over, felt my back and my stomach, and inspected my face closely.

"Get her branded, if we show those savages who's boss they might leave." Said the man with the hairy lip. The tall man took me over to a really fat man with shiny things. I was roped in between two tree trunks. The fat man started to use the shiny things to cute off my mane.

"No! Don't do that! We need her like that, just brand her!" yelled the man in charge. With that comment the fat man laid off and lucky for me he only cut off a little bit of my hair so it wasn't too noticeable.

The man got a glowing rod and he spun it around. I had no idea how that little rod changed my life. He pressed the wide part against my skin and it burned. I couldn't escape though, I bucked and kicked but it still stung. He took it off but it felt worse I looked at it and I had the two letters, U and S on my coat. I neighed as loud as I could for help.

"Take her back." Said the fat man. The guy with the rope started to bring me back to my enclosure but the mustache guy interrupted him.

"I'll take her." He smirked. I neighed with rejection but that didn't stop him. He tied me to a post and called a meeting.

"I need 30 of our men on horse's in ten minutes. I don't care if you have to ride a mare, just do it." He yelled to the rows of men. The men scattered to find horses and to get them ready for whatever was going on. In ten minutes there were 30 men on top of 30 horses and then there was that black stallion. The man untied me from the post and to the black stallion. I rolled my eyes as he looked at me.

"Troops, we are going to the Kateri tribe." The men whooped and hollered. Were they taking me home? "Let's head out."

The giant wooden boards opened to let us out. The burn I had on my shoulder hurt even more when we walked.

"So," the black stallion started to talk to me. I just snorted at his effort; I was going home, I didn't need his pity or lust. As we walked, the sun started to go down. We walked a little bit before we stopped for the night.

The men tied us up on a fallen log while they made a fire and food. I was tied up between a brown mare and the black stallion. We at the little grass that was on the floor before someone said something to me.

"You know they aren't taking you home, right?" said the mare.

"What? Of coarse they are!" I tossed my head with reject.

"No. They are taking you there as bait. They are going to let you off rope and when your tribe comes out they are going to kill them." The mare responded. "I used to be a Native American horse, a Crow horse to be exact. They did the same thing to me. That burn you have on you means you belong to the army forever. They will never let you go!"

"My tribe will come for me." I wouldn't let what one mare said scare me out of my hope. I slowly fell asleep, dreaming of running with Strong Night.

I woke up before everyone else, and decided to try to free myself. I pulled, yanked, tugged and about everything else you could imagine. It was use less but there was one thing I didn't think of. I snatched the rope into my mouth and started to chew. The rope didn't taste very good but I didn't care, this was my ticket home.

The bond finally broke and with no hesitance I ran. I sprinted where my instincts told me, the burn hurt but I didn't care. I would look behind me periodically but no one had followed me.


	6. Chapter 6

After what seemed like hours, I could see the canyon in the distance. I galloped like I hadn't been running for hours. My newfound energy got me there in no time. When I reached the edge I thought about what the brown mare said. What if I am bait? They still know where they are, they would come here.

I raced down the canyon and up to the tribe. I neighed loudly and stomped my hooves so everyone could hear me. Strong Night ran up to me but I didn't nuzzle him like usual, I had to find Sun Eagle.

"Strong Night, the army is coming for us. Where is Sun Eagle?" his face searched the village with a worried look planted on it. A human came running towards me and I realized it was Sun Eagle.

I trotted up to him and neighed happily to him. His face lit up when he saw me but I remembered what I was here for. The army was no doubt gaining on us. I stopped neighing and trotting immediately.

"Strong Night, tell the other horses!" I nickered to him with an intense tone. He nodded and cantered off to tell the others.

I backed away from Sun Eagle and reared up. I turned to him and showed him the burn that apparently meant that I belonged to the army.

His body tensed up and his jaw locked. I neighed to him, telling him to hurry. In a few minutes the whole town had been packed up and every man had been on a horse. Even those who weren't warriors were on a horse. Sun Eagle jumped on my back and I reared up. We turned to the group of about 30.

"The army is coming," he yelled loudly to me.

"Oh that's a shame!" I heard someone behind us say. A horse behind me stamped its hoof with purpose.


End file.
